


See-saw

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, The Other One, not that one, that plane trip, yeah that’s the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Honestly? That was the worst fucking thing Hannibal ever fed him. And that’s including some actual people.Part of the twelvetidedrabbles2017 series raising money for Puerto RicoPrompt 9: Departures





	See-saw

Gravity, it has to be said, is not always your friend. This time though? Maybe.

The blood from the incision is a mere sluggish glug across his forehead and into his hairline now. It has to look terrible though. Scalp wounds always bleed like a stuck pig.

He is willing to admit that might be more than half the point.

At least hanging upside down the blood isn’t seeping into his eyes. He closes them anyway. Honestly? Between Hannibal and Mason fucking Verger he’s not sure who he is the more pissed with.

Though ‘dropped your forgiveness’ is as good a line as any Hannibal had ever delivered. Bastard, thinks Will, he’ll get his soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A decent title was beyond me. I’ve got a migraine. But each Drabble raises two dollars so I’m gritting my teeth. Forgive me.


End file.
